


Ojos nuevos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Germany, Introspection, Love, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Christel siempre había odiado eso en él. Andreas viajaba para llegar, mientras sabía que la chica viajaba sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, como si en ella yaciera dormido algo gitano, que hacía nacer el constante deseo de moverse, de ver, tocar, oler y escuchar lugares nuevos.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Ojos nuevos

**Ojos nuevos**

Silencio.

Silencio.

A su alrededor, sólo el suave zumbido del motor. Sólo el ruido musical amortiguado de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

Y nada más.

Era ese silencio que aborrecía mucho, que mucho le hacía esperar de poder improvisamente estar sordo, de manera de poder imaginar que el estruendo hiciera estragos a su alrededor. Y en cambio, estaba obligado a envolverse en esa quietud siniestra, en esa calma casi mortal.

Sabía muy bien que los fantasmas de su mente volvían a atormentarlo, en el momento más equivocado posible. Sólo quería poder tener éxito de no pensar, tener éxito de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y _porque_ lo estuviera haciendo.

Andreas Engel siempre había creído de poderse llamar un hombre intrépido. Nunca rechazaba de tomar las ocasiones, de echarse en el ignoto, de tomar con convicción la mano del desconocido.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, sólo se sentía un hombre de veinte y seis años prematuramente envejecido, que de la vida había recibido el halago de la disolución y el helado abrazo de la angustia.

Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba. Es mejor, más que pensar miraba, entreveía en su mente imágenes que se hacían más y más punzantes con cada minuto que pasaba. Veía destellos de pelo rubio, veía violentos ojos verdes...

Veía a ella, continuamente. Si se giraba hacia el asiento del pasajero, era su forma la que acogía su mirada, como si realmente fuera sentada a su lado, como si de verdad lo estuviera mirando conducir, con su normal sonrisa de broma.

_“Creo que el individuo que te dio... o más bien, regalado la licencia sea punible con una cadena perpetua.” le dijo, riendo. Andreas hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_“Al menos yo tengo la licencia, Christel.” contestó, no teniendo éxito de quedarse mucho tiempo de mal humor. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia Freiburg, ciudad natal de Christel, y el paisaje a su alrededor revelaba ya las señales de la inminente llegada en la Schwarzwald. No que Andreas se mirara alrededor. Cuando conducía, estaba como si mantuviera una relación íntima con la carretera, y no veía más que una manta gris de perseguir para llegar a destinación._

Christel siempre había odiado eso en él. Andreas viajaba para llegar, mientras sabía que la chica viajaba sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, como si en ella yaciera dormido algo gitano, que hacía nacer el constante deseo de moverse, de ver, tocar, oler y escuchar lugares nuevos.

Ese día de mitad de primavera no había sido una excepción. Andreas recordaba muy bien cada momento de su último viaje juntos. De la última vez cuando el interior de su coche estaba saturo de ruidos, de color, de tola la alegría que sólo ella sabía llevar.

La última vez. Y había descubierto de recordar los detalles sólo cuando su mente se había rendido a la idea que no podía tenerla, nunca más.

Presionó en el acelerador, que iba de la mano con el límite de su dolor. Empezaba a amanecer, y él no estaba seguro de poder soportar la inmensidad de la luz del día, no si comparada con los trechos de oscuridad que en cambio vivían en él.

Un ligero zumbido en las orejas, diferente de lo del motor, le anunció la explosión violenta de más recuerdos, recuerdos que sabía ser más cortantes de millones de navajas afiladas.

_“Anda, amor, ¡disfruta el paisaje! Nunca lo haces, te metes a conducir como un autómata y no quitas los ojos de la carretera hasta que no llegamos a destinación.” se quejó Christel, sin perder la nota alegra en su voz._

_“Bien, si conduzco tan mal como dices, pues es mejor que mantenga los ojos en la carretera en vez que en el panorama, ¿no,?” ironizó, pero la chica sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza._

_“Si te pones a mirarte alrededor, te hace amo de la carretera, y de los caminos que corres. El problema no es conducir el coche, sino conducirlo a través de lugares que sólo viéndolos parecen inalcanzables para la comprensión humana.” murmuró ella, mirando intensamente fuera de la ventana. Andreas se giró rápido a mirarla, encantado por su actitud, siempre soñadora y capaz de coger la pura esencia de todo lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos._

_Agradeció a su buena estrella, como a menudo hacía, para haberle regalado una vida con ella._

Habían pasado meses, y ahora se encontraba en la misma carretera, pero sin encontrar el coraje necesario para cumplir el deseo de la chica.

Todavía no tenía éxito de mirarse alrededor, seguro que nunca iba a ver árboles y campos, cielo y sol. Sabía qué si hubiera osado llevar los ojos en algo que no fuera la carretera, sólo iba a ser golpeado violentamente por su cara, pálida como las nublas, por su pelo que se habrían amarilleado como el trigo, por sus irises más azules que el mismo cielo.

Estaba malditamente ocupado pensando en su destinación. En el lugar donde todo había empezado, que pronto iba a ser el escenario del final.

El final de una edad, el final de un amor, el final de la que había considerado su bendición, la felicidad más absoluta que le hubiera pasado de encontrar en su camino.

_“¿Muerta?” murmuró, como si esa palabra pudiera de verdad romper el hechizo que todavía lo envolvía en un abrazo tranquilizador._

_“Señor Engel, fue un incidente. Un atropello y fuga que...” había continuado el policía al teléfono, pero él no había dejado que terminara la frase._

_“Vale, entiendo. Llego pronto.” dijo, en el tono de quien está suspendido en una pesadilla que no quería entender, ni las imágenes que insistían prepotentes para invadirle la mente._

En los días siguientes se había preguntado a menudo que fuera que estuviera mirando el hombre que le había sacado tan brutalmente la vida. Si se estuviera mirando alrededor, como amaba hacer Christel, olvidándose de la calle frente a sí y de la gente que seguía moviéndose, esa gente que él había mostrado de ignorar.

Pero rechazaba de conceder a ese monstruo características que lo homologaran a ella. Rechazaba de pensar que de verdad pudiera haber sido culpa de un momento de distracción, el momento fatal que había robado a Andreas todo lo que poseía.

Ahora iba a devolver la mujer que había amado a esos lugares que amaba tanto, a esos trechos donde el verde se mezclaba con el azul, donde los seres humanos parecían vulgares accesorios de un juego divino. Volvía en Freiburg, pero esta vez iba a entrar en la ciudad como a un hombre derrotado.

Improvisamente, se paró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba otra vez atando Christel a tradiciones, estaba haciendo lo que ella nunca habría querido.

Seguir las reglas, hacer todo lo que se esperaba por él.

 _“Eres banal, Andreas. Horriblemente obvio.”_ eso le habría dicho si la muerte no le hubiera robado la voz.

Se paró, y bajó del coche. Se concedió unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, cogiendo todos los olores que había en el aire en esa esquina remota del mundo.

Luego tomó la urna que contenía lo que quedaba de tangible de Christel y pasó la barandilla, empezando a correr en el inmenso trecho del césped.

Había llegado cerca del bosque, cuando se forzó a pararse. Con aire solemne, saludó silenciosamente el reino de Madre Tierra, en actitud reverente, como si se encontrara frente a la reina más potente y orgullosa de todas.

Despacio abrió la tapa, y dejó que el viento helado que lo rodeaba hiciera todo. El aire transparente a su alrededor se manchó de un negro testigo de muerte, pero todo lo que veía le comunicaba vida.

Esa vida que ella ya no iba a tener éxito de saborear, esa vida que había sido madre y verdugo de cada ser que osara pasar su existencia nunca deteniéndose mirando espectáculos como eso.

Christel tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. Había algo mágico en la Schwarzwald, y ese día sus ojos podían finalmente coger los misterios ocultado detrás de esos árboles seculares, como si en el centro del bosque se ocultara la misma fuente de la existencia.

A esa fuente Andreas había devuelto la mujer que amaba, en un último acto de inesperada generosidad. Había devuelto la ceniza a la tierra, porque la transformara en algo nuevo, fresco, alegre. Sabía qué ella habría querido esto, y por una vez no le importaba nada de lo que iban a pensar de él, que fuera loco o que se hubiera dejado dominar por el dolor del luto.

Iba a dejarlos hablar, consciente del hecho que no podía ser un día sombrío el día cuando Christel había obtenido lo que siempre había deseado: mezclarse con lo que antes podía sólo mirar, en un mundo ancestral que iba a protegerla para siempre.

No se dio mucho tiempo para quedarse mirando, sabiendo que si se hubiera quedado un instante más, su corazón y sus ojos iban a impedirle de mover un paso lejos de allí.

Subió despacio al coche, y se fue como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Había hecho algo que había dado testimonio vivo de la existencia de Christel Sommers, cumplido en una acción que fuera digna de ellas.

Y había decidido que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que una parte de la mujer que amaba siguiera viviendo en él, para que su voz se quedara cristalina en su mente.

_“Por una vez, trata de disfrutar el camino.”_

Se esforzó del olvidar el asfalto, de olvidar el volante bajo sus manos, imaginando de volar a lo largo de esos lugares como si fuera el viento que lo transportaba.

_“Una curva... el silencio de la cabina.”_

Nada iba a distraerlo del vivir intensamente esas sensaciones, que lo estaban llevando hacia un mundo inexplorado, donde todo sabía de vida.

_“Un atisbo inesperado.”_

Se encontró en lugares que sus ojos habían mirado miles de veces, pero que nunca había visto realmente. Ahora todo se presentaba vívido, como en una fotografía grabada en su mente.

_“Vas a descubrir que a menudo no importa dónde vas.”_

Estaba yendo en otro lugar que consideraba importante, sólo porque era el lugar donde Christel había nacido, allí donde las calles, los edificios y la gente la habían visto crecer. Nunca se había dado cuenta que la casa de Christel estaba en cada creatura viviente a su alrededor.

_“Sino como llegas allí.”_

Le habría gustado no llegar a Freiburg, nunca. Le habría gustado ignorar las señales de tráfico y seguir viajando a lo largo de esas calles, sin saber dónde llevaran.

Compañera de viaje, una mujer que ya no vivía, pero que seguía existiendo, y que iba a hacerlo para la eternidad.

Ya no le habrían hizo falta lágrimas, porque sólo estaba al principio de su viaje, y sabía qué Christel sólo había sido más rápido que él, que estaba ya en otra etapa, que lo estaba esperando. Un día iba a alcanzarlo, y finalmente habrían partido juntos hacia un camino inagotable.


End file.
